


Priceless

by MapleLeafSquareRoot



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seriously what else do I write but fluff, fluffitis, it's a DISEASE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafSquareRoot/pseuds/MapleLeafSquareRoot
Summary: Prompt from NoahRose27:  "Something of David's is destroyed, and Patrick searches the Elms to stock up."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 30
Kudos: 111





	Priceless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoahRose27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/gifts).



Patrick never wanted to see that look of devastation on David’s face ever again. He had fought back tears the entire duration of his 14-step nighttime skincare routine, and had burrito’d himself in the blankets, phone off, and eyes scrunched closed, by the time Patrick came to bed. Patrick knew no words would help, so he just spooned up behind his fiance, rubbing his back until David finally fell asleep. 

The next day was Patrick’s day off, and though he was loathe to leave David alone when he looked so forlorn, he had a list of errands that could not be ignored. He had, of course, taken care of asking Stevie (ok, plying her with wine) to check in on David throughout the day to try and prevent his downward spiral from worsening. 

While waiting for his tea at the Cafe, Patrick had a thought of how he could make David feel better. He checked Google Maps for Elmdale, Elm Valley, and Thornbridge, and quickly made a few calls, before heading out to tackle his list.

With a sense of satisfaction, Patrick checked off all the items on his to-do list, and then some. 

He returned to the motel, with a bottle of wine for Stevie, and a pint of Ben & Jerry’s and a small paper bag for David. He found David and Stevie sitting against the headboard watching Deal or no Deal, David looking sad, but no worse than when Patrick had left this morning. He greeted David with a hand on his shoulder, a kiss to the temple, and Stevie readied herself to make her exit, accepting the bottle of wine from Patrick as she slipped out the door. 

Patrick crawled up the bed, sitting with his back to the headboard, pulling David in close.

David fisted Patrick’s hoodie, stifling a sniffle. Patrick gave him one tight squeeze, and placed the paper bag on David’s lap. 

“What’s this?” David whispered, afraid to speak up for fear his voice would crack, and the tears would fall. Patrick just smiled, and waited for David to open the bag.

Peering into the bag, David couldn’t hold on any longer, his face crumbling, dissolving into a full-on ugly cry. He pulled out the calligraphy nib at the top of the bag - the exact crowquill nib that had broken mid-script the day before. The nib that Adelina had gifted him when she taught him calligraphy script at the age of 12, and had survived the CRA seizure and trip to Schitt’s Creek. The nib that had scripted Rose Apothecary signage since day one. An inexpensive item, but full of significance. Speechless, he looked up at Patrick, blinking back the tears that refused to stop falling. 

“There’s ten more in the bag. I cleaned out Elmdale, Elm Valley and Thornbridge’s art supply stores. I’d do anything to never see that look on your face again.” Patrick explained softly, carding his fingers through David’s hair, as his sobs turned to happy tears. 

Gas: $35.90

Ten crowquill calligraphy nibs: $42.19

Peace in David Rose’s heart: Priceless

**Author's Note:**

> It's all because of a crinkly narwhal.  
> NoahRose27 gifted our dogs with a crinkly narwhal. Littlest dog LOVES this toy more than any other toy she's ever had.  
> And then biggest dog destroyed it. Normally, a toy being desqueakered, and defluffed, wouldn't deter littlest dog, but she was DEVASTATED.  
> We had to take her outside so she wouldn't see us throwing out her toy. And she was so sad. Forlorn. The next day Mr Emu nearly pulled it out of the garbage, as he carried littlest dog around showing me how sad she was.  
> That day, I went to PetSmart and bought three. Two as a back-up. Fast forward a month. Narwhal 2.0 is still alive and well, and there are nine (yes, nine) back up crinkly narwhals in our closet.  
> I never want to see that look on littlest dog's face ever again.   
> This prompt happened via text when I was out today picking up an additional four crinkly narwhals, nearly clearing out the entire city's stock of them.  
> That mission will happen tomorrow, since the last PetSmart is far away.
> 
> Gas: $40.00  
> Crinkly Narwhals: $80.00  
> Peace in littlest dog's heart: Priceless.


End file.
